


A Clizzy Carol

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Writing, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Clary and Izzy celebrate their first holiday season together.Twenty five fic-lets based off the 25 days of Christmas OTP challengeWon't necessarily be chronological but will definitely be fluffy.





	1. Star

Growing up, Clary had fond memories of Christmas with her mom and Luke.  The three of them decorating the tree together was always a favorite time for her.  They did it the first day of December, no matter what deadlines Jocelyn had or what cases Luke was investigating.  It was an hour for them to be together as a family.  When it was done, Luke would lift Clary up to put the star on the top of their tree, setting her down again with a kiss on the forehead.

Now, fully grown and in a place of her own, Clary wanted to keep the tradition alive.  Isabelle, on the other hand, had never celebrated the holiday, let alone decorated a tree.  Christmas was just another day for the Shadowhunters and the Lightwoods never saw a point in teaching their children about it.  

Horrified, Clary got a small tree to put up in their shared room at the Institute.  Isabelle watching her with a small, fond smile, was obviously amused but said nothing as her excitable girlfriend showed her how to put up the lights, hang the ornaments just right, and deck the tree out in enough tinsel to make Magnus proud. 

In the end, Izzy smiled, standing behind her and wrapping her arms around Clary’s waist, admiring the tree they had decorated together.  “It's beautiful,” she said softly, her lips against the shell of Clary’s ear.

Looking over her shoulder, Clary grinned, “But it’s not done.  You have to do the most important part.”  Digging through the box of decorations she had found at her mom’s, Clary pulled out a golden star that seemed to catch every small light from the tree.  “It goes on top.”  Something in the way she said those words made Izzy realize it was more important than just that so she very carefully put the star on the topmost bough and turned to look at Clary, making sure she did it right. 

To her surprise, Clary stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “ _Now_ , it's done,” she whispered before catching Izzy’s lips this time in a tender kiss, the tree illuminating them both in their embrace.


	2. Hot Chocolate

Her brothers teased her relentlessly and Clary had been the unfortunate recipient of some of her so called “dishes” many times, but there was one thing that Isabelle made that was better than everyone else in the world.  At least in Clary’s not-so-humble opinion.

Hot chocolate.

Silky smooth, rich with hints of bitterness under the powerful sweet component, Clary had never had anything like it.  Usually she was a coffee girl, liking it as black as the clothes they wore for missions but ever since they started dating, she developed a taste for hot cocoa.  

Maybe it was the dash of cinnamon Izzy added, giving it just one more level of flavor; spice on top of bitter on top of sweet.  Or the fact that her love was the one making it for her.  (That one was too sappy to say out loud but Isabelle saw it in Clary’s eyes when they met hers over their respective mugs.)

Izzy took a great amount of pride in how much Clary liked the drink.  After bad missions, they had cocoa.  If it was cold in the Institute, they had cocoa.  If Alec or Jace traumatized them with stories of their love lives, they had cocoa.  Sitting on opposite ends of the couch, legs tangled under a blanket and both holding large mugs of liquid happiness, it was something they both came to look forward to.

Clary didn’t join in on teasing Izzy’s cooking after that.  She knew better.  She knew her girlfriend made one of the best things ever.  And if no one else knew it, then that was just more for her.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First person, Clary's POV

After a full night of hunting, I think everyone should feel the way I do.  Exhausted.  Sore. Frozen.  When the snow started falling, it had been fun.  After four more hours, the novelty had worn off and all I wanted was my soft bed and Izzy’s warm arms.  But we still needed to get home, a long walk even with our runes to aid us.  I tamped down on the jealousy I feel when Alec called Magnus and was able to step directly from the street into the loft they now shared.  Must be nice.

Trudging home, Jace and Izzy chatted excitedly about the hunt and I watched from the side. Looking at Jace, I could still feel the subtle stirrings of love I once had for him but had long since grown into something softer, a friendship similar to what I have with Simon.  It shouldn’t have surprised me when I found out they were dating.  I loved them both and they me, so why shouldn’t they love each other?

But my breath catches when I look at Izzy.    While I know I look a mess, Isabelle is perfect as always.  Snowflake catch in her hair which falls in soft waves down her back.  She once told me that she didn’t get dirty on missions because her pure soul repelled the dirt.  It was a joke but I think there is some truth to that.  My girl is everything; intelligent, kind, warm and beautiful.

Her blood red lipstick stands out against her tan skin, a light flush on her cheeks the only sign that she even feels the cold.  The dark deflect rune on her neck barely visible through the curtain her hair.  She looks every bit the angel that I know she is, a beautiful beacon in the middle of a cold, desolate street.

I hardly notice she is looking at me, so lost in my own thoughts, until her long, graceful fingers wrap around my wrist and I am shocked back to the present by the sudden influx of warmth.  She smiles at me through the heavy falling snow, the soulful Lightwood eyes have me caught in their gaze and I fall in love all over again.  Isabelle Lightwood is my world and I will  gladly fall every night for the rest of my life, just to have her there next to me.


	4. Candy Cane

Clary takes a lot of selfies.  A lot.  She has them with everyone.  Her and Magnus making peace signs or using Snapchat filters.  Simon and Clary making funny faces.  Alec glowering with Clary’s bright happy face behind him.  Her and Jace with their weapons, attempting to look menacing but failing miserably.  Even ones with Jocelyn and Luke kissing her cheeks and her pretending to be annoyed. 

But more than all the others were the Clary and Izzy ones.  Kissing outside in the snow.  Curled up together on the couch.  Looking bored in meetings (usually those ones were followed by a disapproving Alec picture).  Them hot and sweaty after training.  Them hot and sweaty after _other_ things (those pictures didn’t get shared).  Basically, if it was part of their lives, Clary had selfies of them. 

Clary loved those pictures and sent them to everyone.  Magnus always sent ones back of him and Alec.  Jace and Simon would on occasion as well.  She often gagged at the overly lovey ones Luke and Jocelyn would send.  (She still hadn’t quite gotten used to the idea of those two as an actual couple, though she loved the fact that they were.)  And so, one night when they had no missions and nothing to do but gorge themselves on sugar and watch funny movies until tears ran down their cheeks, Clary had a great idea. 

Grabbing two candy canes from their pile of treats, she handed one to Izzy and explained her plan.  Izzy didn’t need to be told twice and together they started snapping pics.  Soon enough, all their friend’s phones lit up with a new message and one by one they opened them to see the picture. 

Clary and Izzy kissing in the background, holding their candy canes toward the camera in a shape of a heart. 

As Simon replied to the group, “That is the sweetest, sappiest thing I’ve ever seen.  You two make me sick in the best way. 


	5. Christmas Tree

On their way to Jocelyn and Luke’s for Christmas tree decorating, Izzy and Clary held hands, giggling to each other.  No one else could see or hear them, the women using their glamour runes to stay in a world all their own.  It was difficult navigating the late evening crowds on their way to the loft but they managed to dodge all the mundanes heading home from work or Christmas shopping. 

As always, the Garroway-Fairchild house flooded Clary with nostalgia the moment she walked in.  Despite now living at the Institute with Isabelle, this was still home to her in a way that it always would be.  In the living room, Luke was struggling to hold the massive tree upright without being poked in the eye by rogue branches.  Jocelyn stood back, directing him which way to move it so it would be perfectly straight. 

“Need some help?” Clary asked, bounding into the room.  Isabelle hung back a little.  While she loved Clary’s parents, she wasn’t always sure how to interact with a family that actually loved each other and wanted to spend time together.  The only time her parents paid her any attention was to tell her what she was doing wrong. 

Luke grinned through the evergreens, “That would be great.  Could you tighten the base so I can let go of this thing?  Pretty sure I have a pine needle up my nose.”  Clary laughed, dropping down to her knees in order to reach the stand that would hold the tree in place.  Once done, the three noticed Isabelle still standing near the door.  “Izzy, come in.  I don’t bite.”  Luke let his eyes flash green for a moment before returning to their normal warm brown.  He grinned at her and Jocelyn rolled her eyes before walking over to Isabelle. 

“Izzy, please come in.  And ignore him.  He’s been waiting years to make those sorts of jokes, despite the fact that I keep telling him he _isn’t_ funny.”  She wrapped an arm around Izzy, ushering her into the room.  “Now, as the newest member of this family, it is only right that you get to pick out which decorations we put up this year.”  Only then did Izzy notice the boxes all over the floor behind Luke.  It appeared each one was filled to the brim with ornaments of many different colors. 

Glancing at Clary who smiled and nodded at her, encouraging her to pick whatever she liked, Izzy glanced through all the boxes.  There really did seem to be every color of the rainbow.  Finally she settled on the green box, which held every shade from lime to forest.  “These would look interesting against the green of the tree,” she smiled shyly and Clary nodded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. 

“I knew I loved you for a reason.  They don’t like that box but I really like the green.”  She gave Izzy a quick kiss that earned a soft growl from Luke.  Turning her head, Clary scowled at him before laughing.  “Are you upset by the kiss or the green?”

“Can’t it be both?”  Clary nodded and Jocelyn hit his shoulder playfully. 

With Luke and Jocelyn arguing amongst themselves, Izzy turned to face Clary.  “Want to know why I picked the green?”  Clary nodded and Izzy whispered in her ear, “Because a few are the color of your eyes, a few are the color of Luke’s wolf eyes and a few are the color of your mother’s.  It seemed like the perfect combination of you.”

Clary blushed and pressed her face against Izzy’s neck for a moment before stepping back and digging through the boxes until she found what she was looking for.  “Then we need to add these as well,” she smiled, holding up some glittery, deep brown ornaments.  “You need to be up there too.”

The two girls kissed happily until Luke growled again and the whole family broke down in giggles.  Izzy could certainly get used to a family like this.


	6. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A true drabble (100 words) because anything more just felt wrong for this.

“You look like an angel in that,” Clary smiled, tucking back Isabelle’s dark hair that was falling out of the sides of the cream colored hood of her jacket.  The fur trim around her face only made her more beautiful.  The snow fell around them, making the atmosphere magical and dreamy in the fading evening light.  “Or maybe some sort of ice princess but you are too warm for that.  Either way, you are a dream come true.”

Izzy laughed and kissed her nose, “You, Clarissa, have been reading too many fairy tales.” 

“No,” Clary smiled.  “I’m living in one.”


	7. Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be read with Chapter 7 of [Malec, Actually](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8719522/chapters/19991128)

****

“Magnus and Alec are throwing a party!” Isabelle grinned as she burst into their shared room.  “Friday night after any missions.”

Clary smiled but it wasn’t as bright as usual.  “We’re going to do missions and then go to a party?  Doesn’t that seem like too much for one night?”  Usually after missions she wanted to sleep until noon, not dance until dawn.

“Not that kind of party. Don’t worry.  It will be fine, I’’ll even pick out your outfit.”  With that, she was gone again, probably to tell Jace so Simon would have time to get ready as well.

Friday night, the missions went smoothly for once and they were back in their room.  Clary was just leaving the shower when Isabelle stepped into the room and shoved some clothes in her hands.  “Here’s your outfit,” she grinned.  

“These…are pajamas,” Clary said slowly.  Specifically they were one piece grey pajamas with cats printed on them.  There was also a hood that looked like a cat.  “I thought you said we were going to a party, Izz.”

“We are!  It’s a pajama party, of course.   Mine are blue with ducks.  We’ll be the cutest couple there.  Can you imagine Jace and Simon being as cute as us?”

Clary knew Isabelle had a point and she laughingly put on the pajamas.  When Isabelle was ready as well, Clary gave her a quick kiss.  “You were right, I think this is a type of party I can handle after a mission.  Let’s go.” Even if Clary felt a little ridiculous, Izzy was adorable and her happiness meant everything to her.  This would be fun, she would sure.  Especially with ducky-Izz by her side.


	8. Tinsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my Spanish endearments are correct. It's been awhile since I needed to use them.

“I don’t know how Alec deals with it,” Clary complained, looking around their room.  It appeared the Christmas tree had exploded in a rain of tinsel over every surface.  “This stuff gets everywhere.”

Izzy laughed, collecting the strands that had burst from the package that she opened with a bit too much force.  “Cariña, there is a big difference between glitter and tinsel.  I assumed as an artist you would understand that.”  

Clary pulled a few strands from the pillows, glaring over her shoulder, “I know the difference.  But in this case, the comparison works. Either way, it is sparkly and _everywhere_.  It’s going to take forever to clean this up.”

“It’s snowing outside, we have no missions and do you really want to go find Jace or Alec?”  The last time they went to find her brothers, they found each of them in compromising positions that neither Izzy nor Clary would get out of their head’s for the rest of their lives.  Clary was particularly scarred by Jace and Simon. She did _not_ need to see that.  Isabelle, for her part just squealed and cheered her brother on when they walked in on Magnus and Alec.  Magnus had slammed the door in their faces with his magic, drowning out both Izzy’s laughter and Clary chastising her.

“No, I don’t want that and neither do they.”  Clary shuddered at the thought.  “And we need to get this cleaned up.  I’m not sleeping on tinsel tonight.”

“Then,” Izzy grinned, pulling Clary close, “let’s get this cleared up, novia.”  She leaned in to whisper in Clary’s ear, “And then we can use the bed for something much better than holding tinsel.”

Clary’s motivation was suddenly strong and they had the room cleaned in no time.                  


	9. Ice Skating

Both of them had grown up in New York and knew it inside and out but in very, _very_ different ways.  While Isabelle could tell you the best place to find a Seelie or a vampire, or who throws the best parties, Clary knew all the best date locations.  Except for the Jade Wolf which they both agreed was the best restaurant in the city.  The presence of protective werewolves certainly helped that, however.

Full and happy after sharing a plate of Moo Shu Pork, Clary dragged her girlfriend to the ice rink, wanting to do something other than movies, training, or making out.  Not that she had a problem with any of those – particularly, the making out – but sometimes it was fun to do something new.

Using their runes had been Izzy’s idea but one they were active, Clary definitely saw the appeal.  She and Simon had gone skating a lot as kids but spent most of time laughing and falling down.  Here, with the runes to help, skating seemed almost effortless.  Maybe it was cheating but if it meant that she could skate backwards and see that brilliant smile on Isabelle’s face, it was worth it. 

Of course, agility and equilibrium runes are only so good so when a teenager cut her off and knocked her to the ground, there wasn’t much she could do.  Clary pulled Izzy down on top of her.  But she figured that when you have someone like Isabelle Lightwood on top of you, it's a good day, no matter how you got there.

The two girls kissed and giggled before Izzy helped Clary up.  This time, Clary held her hand _and_ watched where she was going.


	10. Frost

After more arguing than usual, Izzy had finally convinced Alec to go spend the night at Magnus’ place.  There was no demon activity and if there was, she and Clary could handle it.  Alec didn’t look convinced but the prospect of spending an uninterrupted night with Magnus proved too tempting.

Of course, while Clary and Izzy whooped for a quiet night in as well, the demons had another idea so it was with great reluctance that they grabbed Raj and went out hunting.  Thankfully, it was easy and Raj headed back to the Institute to do the paperwork. 

Clary and Izzy fully intended to follow him back but the crisp night was starting to frost over.  The lights overhead made everything frosted sparkle and shine.  And nothing seemed to shine like Clary’s eyes in the dim light.  They were always so expressive but the excitement of battle and the chill in the air seemed to make them even more so.  So despite planning on returning home, Izzy pulled her beloved girlfriend into her arms.  The two kissed under the street light, surrounded by a silent, frosty city, but lost entirely to their own world.  


	11. Eggnog

Exhausted from the previous night’s hunt, the women had decided to spend the night at Jocelyn and Luke’s place instead of going all the way back across town to get to the Institute.  Clary's parents welcomed them with open arms as they always did and let the two collapse into Clary’s bed, which they kept for occasions just such as these. 

They slept well into the morning, with Clary’s arm and leg thrown haphazardly over her girlfriend’s body.  Jocelyn checked on them both a couple times but she remembered the exhaustion of late night hunts and knew they would get up when they were ready.  This wasn’t the Institute and she wasn’t Maryse.  If the girls needed sleep, they could have it.  Training and paperwork could always wait.

Around ten, they both emerged blurry eyed but obviously more rested.  Clary mumbled something about coffee, pouring two mugs full.  Handing one to Izzy, Clary collapsed onto the couch to drink it black.  Luke laughed at Clary, obviously used to his step-daughter’s inability to function this early and turned to Izzy.  “Do you take anything in your coffee?”

“Cream, if you have it.”

Luke looked into the fridge, pulling out two containers.  “Milk or eggnog?  Feeling traditional or festive?” 

Isabelle considered for a moment.  “I’ve never had eggnog.  Does it work in coffee?”

“Mundanes have been doing it for years.  One of the people on the force got me hooked on it.  Now I look forward to it every December.”  

“Well, now I have to try it, don’t I?” Isabelle laughed, holding out her mug.

When her coffee was diluted to almost the color of her skin, she took a sip and nearly moaned at the taste, drawing Clary's eyes to her with a questioning glance.  “Mundanes have the best ideas,” she smiled.  “Thanks, Luke.”  She moved to the couch and sat next to Clary, who rested her head on Izzy’s shoulder, completely content as long as Isabelle was by her side.


	12. Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This assumes the American version of cider which is hot, spiced apple juice. Not to be confused with the alcoholic beverage from other parts of the world :)

“Why are you stirring that with a stick?”  Clary and Simon were standing at the counter in the Institute’s kitchen.  Clary had some warm apple drink in her mug and Izzy refused to look too closely at Simon’s, knowing what he would be having.  Both of them were stirring their drinks with sticks, or so it appeared.

Clary smiled and held the drink out to Izzy to try.  “Apple cider.  We used to go with Luke and mom upstate ever fall and get fresh squeezed cider.  They would always serve it with a cinnamon stick.  It’s the only way I drink it now.”  The liquid was warm and spicy and very, very apple-y. 

“And I am using a cinnamon stick so I can pretend that’s what I’m having too,” Simon offered with a laugh.  “Raphe told me lots of people had flavors to their…food…so I figured it was alright.”  Isabelle could see why Jace loved him.  He was friendly and warm, someone who didn’t seem to have a dishonest bone in his body.  He was exactly what Jace needed, besides the fact that Simon looked at Jace as if he had won the lottery each and every time.

Her girlfriend and her best friend started reminiscing about their trips to the apple country and Isabelle watched with a fond smile.  She couldn’t imagine the history that Clary and Simon had but rather then make her jealous, it made her happy to know that Clary had someone she could depend on for so long.  Izzy always had her siblings and it would have hurt to know that Clary had been alone.  Simon was her Alec, Jace and Max all rolled into one.

“So, are you going to make me one or am I going to have to figure out how to do it myself?” she laughed.  Clary and Simon shared a horrified glance and got to work immediately, making one for Izzy as well. 


	13. Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to forgive any mistakes with Spanish endearments. :)

Kissing Izzy was a lot like playing a guessing game.  Her makeup was always perfect, the bold colors of her lips drawing Clary in every time.  The first time they kissed, it was because Clary couldn’t stop herself when Izzy had pouted at her over something.  She couldn’t remember what anymore, only the sight of those full red lips, shining and in a perfect pout, just begging to be kissed.  So Clary had and gasped when she realized what she had done.  She tried to mumble an apology but Izzy pulled her back in and the rest was history.

It was that second kiss that had taught Clary just how addicting kissing Isabelle Lightwood really was.  Because on top of the delicious taste of her girlfriend herself, Izzy was never without lip gloss.  She applied it every morning and it was all Clary could do not to kiss it off her lips.  Because Izzy had a ridiculous amount of lip glosses and each and every one was a different flavor.  Some were favorites, the cinnamon one in particular.  Clary liked to say it complimented Izzy’s spicy personality, something that usually earned her a playful slap or a giggle.  But Clary never knew which one it was going to be and so it was always a surprise. 

When they met for training one snowy December morning, Clary had trouble concentrating, her eyes darting to Izzy’s lips more than once.  It was because of that she ended up flat on her back with Izzy on top of her.  “Concentrated, cariña,” Izzy chastised lightly, giving her a quick kiss before moving to get up.

The peppermint flavor of her lips made Clary’s eyes go wide and she pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss.  The two of them lost themselves in the moment until someone cleared their throat behind them. 

“While I’m happy for you two, I really don’t need to see my sister like that,” Alec deadpanned, stepping past them on the way to the target.

“Like we haven’t caught you and Magnus doing the exact same thing,” Clary laughed.

Izzy gave her another kiss before she pushed herself to her feet.  “And in significantly less clothing.  I love you, hermano, but there are some sides of you I don’t want to see.”

Alec groaned and hit the target, trying to ignore the blush as he remembered the day in question.  “Go spar,” he sniped.  “Or go somewhere else.  This room is for training.  I can recommend better ones for making out.”

Clary jumped up and took Izzy’s hand, the two of them making their way to the door.  Just before the left, Izzy sing-sang over her shoulder, “Well, you would know, big brother.”  Clary tugged her out, leaving a flustered Alec behind.  As much fun as that was, Clary had a desire for some more peppermint and the perfect place to get it.


	14. Gingerbread

“You’ve never done this before?”  Sometimes Clary had trouble remembering that Shadowhunter culture was a lot different from what she grew up with.  Having fun barely seemed to register with most of their kind and while Isabelle was rebellious for a nephilim, there were still some limits to what she had done in the past.

Izzy leaned against the kitchen counter, cheek in her hand as her dark hair cascaded down her back.  She smiled at Clary and shook her head.  “No.  Remember, most people don’t let me in here anymore.”  Clary laughed at that and kissed her.  Izzy continued, “Besides, there was no _point_ to it, or at least that is what my mother would say.  If it would have taught us something, maybe she would have allowed it.”

Clary was still getting used to the rules, even after a few months of being at the Institute.  Maryse seemed to thrive on enforcing every minor rule that she could find, and her children had suffered for it.  She often wondered if Max would grow up happier because he had three older siblings determined to make sure he had fun on occasion.

“Well, mom always had one for us to do.  It was always beautiful by the time she was done with it.”  Isabelle imagined that was right.  There was no doubt where Clary got her artistic talent from though Izzy thought Clary was the better of the two.  “So I got one.  I thought you might want to decorate it with me.”

“You are going to let me touch food?” Izzy asked with a grin, already pushing her whip farther up her arm so it wouldn’t get frosting on it.

Clary laughed and handed over some decorations.  “Well, I’ve never actually eaten one of these when we were done with it so I think it will be safe.”  Bumping her hip against Izzy’s, the two women got to work. 

There was laughing and kisses and one powdered sugar fight that they both had no interest in cleaning but when they were done, both admitted it wasn’t completely unattractive.  “It’s kind of pretty,” Izzy said, cocking her head to the side as if the angle would make it look even better.

“It’s great,” Clary smiled.  “They aren’t supposed to be perfect.  That’s part of the fun.” 

They did indeed clean up but left their gingerbread house there in the kitchen for everyone to admire.


	15. Presents

Izzy agonized over her decision.  She loved giving presents and usually it wasn’t this hard.  She would give her older brothers clothes which Jace promptly wore and Alec promptly shoved in the back of his closet. (She had noticed him wearing a lot of it more and thanked Magnus for finally bringing some style to her brothers outdated and drab wardrobe.). Max usually got books for school but she always stuffed mundane comic books inside so he would have something that was actually fun to read.  Her parents got a card.  And that was it.  She didn’t have a lot of people that she gave gifts to and she had been around all of them so long, it came as second nature to her. 

But Clary was an enigma.  She loved her girlfriend and wanted the gift to be perfect.  She could do art supplies but it seemed like she had so many already and Izzy really didn’t know what was good and what wasn’t.  There were always clothes but they basically shared at this point and their closet was overflowing now that they were in the same room. 

Jewelry? 

Her first thought was a ring but it was far too early for that, even if they were both certain this was it for them.  But something else?  What?

It was Magnus who gave her the idea and helped her get what she wanted.  Magnus with his beautiful jewelry and his exquisite taste and listened to Isabelle’s idea and jumped on it.  He conjured a few different pieces and right in the middle of it was the gift.  The perfect thing to give to Clary.

“It even contains some electrum,” Magnus smiled when Izzy picked it up and turned it in her hands.  He took it from her and she saw the warm blue glow of his magic before he handed it back.  Her brow raised, he answered the unasked question.  “A simple protection spell.  You may as well give her something both beautiful and functional.”  Izzy smiled through her tears and gave him hug, anxious to give Clary the perfect gift. 

As they exchanged gifts, Izzy was moved to tears by the painting Clary had made for her, one of the two of them that was more beautiful than any photograph.  There were other little gifts as well but Izzy was anxious for Clary to open the one she had worked so hard to figure out.

It was a small velvet box and Clary looked confused for a moment until she opened it and her breath caught.  The silver necklace looked almost identical to the glamoured whip Izzy always wore. It wasn’t a functional weapon but it was sentimental, something she hoped would remind Clary of her even when they weren’t near each other.  “So you always know I am with you,” she smiled, putting the necklace on Clary as she held her flaming red hair to the side.  “And it has a protection spell on it, so I know you are always safe.”  This time, Clary’s eyes were as teary as Izzy’s as they hugged each other tight.


	16. Fireplace

The fire crackled in front of them, the sounds adding a soundtrack to their peaceful night in.  Izzy had suggested it, a sleepover in the library.  It was the least used room of the Institute.  Over the years, all the books of any real importance had been digitized and made available to all Shadowhunters around the world.  The library was a testament to the old ways more than an actual, functional location and very few people even gave it a second thought.  But the wood paneled walls, the floor to ceiling shelves of books and the massive fireplace added a warm and comfortable atmosphere to a night when they didn’t wish to be disturbed.

Not that either of them noticed anything going on around them.  Izzy’s hair was tangled around Clary’s hand as she held her girlfriend tight against her.  Their lips moved together, a synchronized dance they had perfected over the last few months together.  One of Izzy’s legs was slotted between Clary’s and neither was wearing much in the way of clothes.  The fire and the other’s body heat provided more than enough warmth.

Hands slid over smooth skin and under silky fabric, and soon they were gasping into each other’s mouths, eyes locked on each other in their mutual bliss.  The kisses turned less urgent after that, gentle pecks and shared giggles as they readjusted to pull a blanket over the top of them. 

The fireplace continued to pop and flame, the light seeming to set Clary’s hair on fire in a color too vibrant to be real.  But the light in her eyes as she looked up at her girlfriend was almost as unimaginable and Izzy bit her lip and closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotion that threatened to drown her as Clary uttered those three little words.

“I love you.”

 


	17. Stockings

Isabelle Lightwood had a style all her own and Clary Fairchild had one, as well, but rarely did those two styles intersect.  It was something that Clary adored and Izzy fretted about.  Clary loved how confident Izzy was in everything she wore.  And the vast swaths of skin were great for her libido.  Izzy, on the other hand, loved Clary, she did, but her clothes were so mundane.  She tried to get Clary new clothes but without fail, the fire-haired Shadowhunter would appear in jeans and a hoodie. 

So on date night, Izzy was resigned to another night of less than stellar attire.  Which was why it came as a surprise when she was the one who was ready first.

“Clarissa Fairchild, if you aren’t ready in five seconds, I’m leaving without you.”  When she received no answer, Izzy just walked in.  It wasn’t like she had never seen Clary in various states of undressed before.  But what she's saw was something else entirely.

Izzy’s breath caught and she stared openly at her girlfriend.  “Close your mouth, Isabelle,” she smiled, not looking up.  It turned out to be an order Izzy couldn’t follow.  Sitting at the end of her bed, Clary’s dress barely came to the top of her thigh and was cut half-way to her navel.  A stunning deep green that made her hair practically glow and her eyes sparkle.  But on top of it all, Clary was very slowly rolling black stockings up her pale legs, finally casting a glance at Izzy as she did and Isabelle knew Clary was quite aware of what she was doing. 

For someone who had been so awkward and uncomfortable when she arrived, Clary had turned into a seductress.  Or at least she had for the night.  Izzy’s legs felt heavy as she made her way forward, licking her lips as if the woman in front of her were the most delicious thing she had ever laid eyes on.  “Like what you see, Izz?” Clary asked.

As an answer, Izzy pinned her back against the mattress, laying herself on top of her girlfriend.  “Date night is officially canceled,” she growled against Clary’s lips. 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Clary replied.  She hadn’t really wanted anyone but Isabelle to see her like that anyway.


	18. Cookies

It was bound to happen eventually.  Izzy could be quite persuasive when she wanted to be and everyone knew that Clary was wrapped around her little finger.  It wouldn’t take much to convince her to do anything.  So, no one was shocked when they walked by the kitchen to see the two girls working hard on…something.  No one stuck around long enough to find out what it was for fear that Izzy would make them try it if they did, but they weren’t surprised.

Clary, for her part, was doing her best to follow the instructions but her artistic mindset kept coming up with interesting changes.  The dough didn’t look the way it usually did when Luke was the one baking but maybe it would work?  In the end, the two put their cookies in the oven, Izzy feeling hopeful and Clary was concerned.

The cookies didn’t smell bad.  In fact, the scents coming from the kitchen were enough to lure Jace and Simon from wherever they had been hiding that night.  The four of them chatted while Simon helped the girls with the clean up.  (Jace had claimed it might damage his hands which were made for fighting, not cleaning.)

Izzy was thrilled that people were there to try her cooking and not avoiding her like they usually did.  As she pulled the cookies out, both Jace and Clary suddenly regretted their decision to be involved.  The cookies looked less than appetizing, the dull grey color lacking in anything that could be called ‘golden brown and delicious’.  “But we followed the recipe!  Mostly!” Clary exclaimed, picking up a cookie as if it were something toxic.

They each tried one, a tiny bite that was immediately tossed in the bin along with the rest of the batch.  The only person who was happy was Simon, who was practically singing the joys of being a vampire, earning him death glares from both girls and a light smack from his boyfriend.

“I’m only saying that you may have found something worse than Izzy’s cooking.  Which, of course, would be Clary and Izzy’s cooking.  You could have asked me and I would have warned you.  I tried both their cooking before I turned and, well, they both make drinking blood far more appetizing than it should be.”

It was decided on that day that neither Izzy NOR Clary should be allowed to cook for them ever again.


	19. Santa

“Come on, Izzy! My mom used to make me do this all the time.  I would have a picture and then she and Luke would get one with me.  Last year was the first time we didn’t.  And now they are so wrapped up in their honeymoon phase, I don't think we will be doing it this year either.”  She was dragging Izzy through a mundane mall, much to Izzy’s amusement.  “I want to give them this picture for a present.”

Izzy simply laughed and followed along, happy to take part in this tradition if it meant so much to Clary.  And if she was certain this would be a good gift to Luke and Jocelyn, then Izzy was all for it.  They had been so supportive of her and Clary that Izzy wanted to do something nice for them as well.

Waiting in line, Izzy noticed that most of the people around them were young families and she raised a brow at Clary.  “Alright, most people who do this just bring their kids.  But we won’t be the only adult couple.  Just ignore any weird looks we get.”

Laughing, Izzy pulled Clary close and gave her a quick kiss, smirking at the horrified gasps of the people around her.  “I do not worry about what mundanes think about me, carina.  Do you think I would dress like this if I did?”

Izzy had a point and Clary did her best to avoid the stares and comments as well.  Small-minded people didn’t matter, particularly ones who would never see them again.  And when they got to the front of the line, they both stood behind Santa, grinning over his shoulder when they took the picture. 

They bought three copies.  One for Jocelyn and Luke, one for themselves, and one for Max whom Izzy thought would find the whole thing hilarious.  She vowed that next year, they’d bring her little brother and let him celebrate Christmas with them.  Because Izzy had to admit, mundane Christmas was a lot more fun than nephilim Christmas.


	20. Sled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it isn't necessary to read in order to appreciate this chapter, it is connected to Ch 20 of [Malec, Actually](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8719522/chapters/19991128)

No one would have expected Raphael to be the one to suggest sledding but the moment the words had left his mouth, Clary and Izzy were both all over it.  They were talking a mile a minute, ignoring Alec’s feeble protests.  “He doesn’t like heights,” Izzy whispered.  Clary wasn’t sure if that was true or not, surely they had been in some higher places in the course of their missions, but she wasn’t going to question it when she hadn’t been sledding since before she turned 18.

The whole group made their way to the hill Raphael suggested, chattering and happy, each of the couples sticking close with Raphael next to Magnus, talking about anything but sledding as Alec was still not happy. But both Clary and Izzy knew that Alec would not say no to Magnus by the time they got there.

Amazingly, the hill was empty when they arrived and true to his word, Magnus magicked a handful of sleds for them all.  Simon and Jace were racing down the hill before the rest of them even got to the top, laughing loudly.  The girls smiled to see such joy on Jace’s face, something that was often missing since he had returned.  Simon was helping bring him back to them and this night was a sign that he was doing it well.

On a two person sled, Magnus sat with Alec between his legs.  His arms were tight around his boyfriend’s waist and just as Alec turned to say something to him, Magnus gave the sled a push and the two went flying down the hill, everyone pointedly ignoring Alec’s scream.  They knew he would make their lives miserable if they said anything.

Raphael slid down next, aiming for Simon and sending him flying when they collided.  The younger vampire went flying and Jace started yelling before Simon appeared from the snow bank, laughing. 

From the top of the hill, Clary and Izzy watched as an impromptu snowball fight broke out between the nephilim and the vampires, with Magnus watching with an amused smirk.  It felt like a family and Clary realized that was what they were.  It might not have been one she expected but she wouldn’t trade any of them for the world.  “Shall we show them how it’s done?” she asked Izzy with a laugh. 

The two climbed onto the last sled and took off down the hill, practically flying over the snow before hitting a bump.  Both of them went flying, landing next to each other in the snow, giggling uncontrollably.  Clary rolled half on top of Izzy and kissed her, both of them covered in snow.  The kisses were uncoordinated and messy due to their laughter but neither complained, far too happy and content.


	21. Snow Man

While Raphael, Jace and Simon continued to race down the hill, Magnus and Alec said their goodbyes.  Alec looked miserable and while Magnus was having a great time, everyone knew that nothing was more important to him than Alec’s happiness.  Besides, no one had any doubt what they were going home to do and it was better they _not_ be here when they get up to that.

Still, with the boys gone or occupied, Clary and Izzy decided it was best not to join the remaining ones on the hill.  No one wanted to get between those three when they were feeling competitive.  Instead, there were other things they could do that were just as fun. 

It started as half-hearted snowball fight but neither of them were feeling it.  Instead, they started making the largest snowballs they could.  And when you already have two large snow balls, it only made sense to make a third. 

They stacked their snowballs on top of each other, smiling at the decent sized for snowman they had created.  “He’s as tall as Alec,” Izzy laughed and that just set them off into a new round of giggles.  Calling the remaining three down to help them, they managed to collect enough clothes to decorate snow-Alec perfectly.  A quick picture sent off to Magnus and the five of them headed back to their respective homes, Simon giving Jace a quick kiss before following his clan leader back to the hotel.

By the time the three Shadowhunters had reached the Institute, all of them had texts from both Magnus and Alec.

**[text – Magnus]** The resemblance is uncanny.

**[text – Alec]** You aren’t funny and I hate you all.

They laughed and sent a quick text in reply to Alec before retiring for the night.

**[text – Izzy]** Love you, big brother.  Go kiss your boyfriend and stop texting already.

It seemed that Alec listened to her advice.  Or she and Clary were too busy to notice if another message came in for the rest of the night.


	22. Jingle Bells

Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh.

“I thought they were just words.  I didn’t think they still had things like this.”  Izzy followed Clary into the sleigh.  Well, carriage but close enough.  Clary had rented it for them to take a ride through Central Park.  There was a thick blanket to place over their laps and a thermos of hot chocolate for them to enjoy. 

The part was lit with thousands of glittering lights and if you squinted a little, it appeared as if there was magic everywhere you looked.  Though most of Clary’s attention was on Izzy.  The chill had brought a rosy color to her cheeks and Clary could resist the urge to lean in and kiss them.

As they rode around the park, the two women snuggled together, mugs of hot cocoa in their hands and smiles on their faces.  The bells on the horse’s harness jingled merrily as the horse trotted through the park.  “Are you planning to reenact the whole song tonight or just the horse drawn ride?” Izzy asked after a few minutes had passed.

“Well, there aren’t a lot of fields to ride over so I guess we will have to just pretend there, and I’m still not sure what a bobtail is so I don’t know if we are completing that part of the song.  And while spirits are bright, I do not plan on singing tonight.”  Clary had to run through the song in her head a few times in order to make sure she got all the main parts.

“No singing?” Izzy pouted at her and Clary almost reconsidered.

Instead, she leaned in and smiled, “No singing.  I think we can come up with better ways to use our mouths, don't you?”


	23. Carol

Once again, Izzy convinced Clary to do it, against her better judgement.  She should know she can’t say no to those warm eyes and pouting lips but every time, her girlfriend pulled her in and she was agreeing before she even knew what hit her.  Maybe this was what Simon had felt like for all those years when they were kids?

Either way, they were standing in the middle of the control room of the Institute, giggling to one another as they flipped through an old book they had found in the library during their sleep-over.  Neither were very good at what they were about to do but they planned to make up for the lack of talent with an abundance of enthusiasm.  Which was why they were both wearing Santa hats and singing at the top of their lungs.

“Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing o’er the Glade…”

A few people stopped and stared at them, one pointing out that the word was ‘plains’ and not glade.  It took a moment before they realized just what the two young Shadowunters were doing.  Every song they sang had a mention of angels and they managed to change one or two words to fit one of the Downworld groups that occupied New York.  Clary’s personal favorite was “Oh Hotel du Mort” while Izzy was fond of “Oh Come All Ye Warlocks” which had dissolved into uncontrollable giggles after the first sentence.  (“Well, we know at least on warlock will be once Alec is done with him!”  “IZZY!”)

Eventually Jocelyn took them by the arms and led them to the hallway.  “Are you two drunk?” she asked, obviously trying to use her ‘mom voice’ but failing to keep all the amusement out of it. 

“Only on the holiday spirit!” Izzy declared and the girls started laughing again.

“The holiday spirit and gin and tonic,” Clary explained.

Izzy nodded, “Gin and tonic _is_ the holiday spirit.  It tastes like Christmas tree!”

Jocelyn sighed and sent them to their room to sober up, or at least leave the rest of them with their eardrums intact.  Then Jocelyn retur


	24. Icicle

“When I first saw one, I thought it was an icicle.”  Clary looked sheepish by her admission and the three Lightwoods who stood near her looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She glared back at them.  “Don’t look at me like that.  I had no frame of reference for what I was seeing.”

“Still.  Icicles?  I would think most mundanes would say seraph blades resemble light sabers more than anything else,” Jace stated, to which Alec nodded heartily.  The two girls stared at them both. 

Izzy laughed, “Alright, you have been spending too much time with Simon, Jace.”  He grinned not at all embarrassed by the fact.  “And you,” she said, turning on Alec, “I don’t even know how you know that.”

“Magnus is a giant nerd.  Just don’t tell him I said that.”

The girls both laughed and went back to choosing their weapons.  The night before Christmas and they had been sent out on a mission.  None of them were happy about it, the boys in particular as they had plans with their respective boyfriends that did _not_ involve hunting down demons.  Izzy and Clary were less upset, at least they still got to be together.  They picked their weapons and made their way out onto the street, earlier conversation forgotten. 

The demons, thankfully, were easily disposed of and as they girls went back to the Institute, having said goodbye to Alec and Jace as they went to their boyfriend’s homes, Izzy slipped her arm through Clary’s.

“Did you really think they looked like icicles?”

“Actually, my first thought was, who is the hot girl murdering all those people.  And then I thought, why are those guys using icicles to kill them?”  Izzy raised a brow, “I was stressed, Izz!  I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“And now?”

“I still think that girl killing demons is hot.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 


	25. Christmas Movies

Magnus and Alec had invited them over to spend Christmas Night at the loft and neither Clary nor Izzy was going to turn down that invitation.  They had dinner with Jocelyn and Luke before making their way to the loft in Brooklyn, meeting Jace, Simon and Max outside the building.

There were hugs all around, the loft warm and comforting with the scents of cinnamon and ginger filling the air.  Magnus had made everything soft and cozy, with large blankets and pillows for everyone, all piled in front of television.  Clary pulled Izzy onto a pillow the size of a large mattress and the two picked the softest blankets to snuggle under when Magnus started the movie. 

Everyone laughed and talked at the beginning but after a full day of family and fun, the two girls were the first to fall asleep, hands clasped between them.  There were no other people in the world that either of them would feel comfortable sleeping near, finally able to let their guards down when surrounded by their closest friends in the world.

At some point during the night, Isabelle woke to see the lights in the loft were dimmed, a soft glow cast from the tree and the city outside.  Clary continued to sleep, her hair looking like fire in the gentle light.  Raphael and Simon could be heard talking softly, their lovers sleeping next to them.  Magnus and Alec slept with their foreheads touching, hands clasped in front of Max who was asleep on their laps. 

It was amazing how far they had come, this strange family made of nephilim and Downworlders, who all loved each other so deeply.  Isabelle knew she could count on every person in this room from her beloved siblings to the woman she loved with all her heart.  Even the vampires and warlocks she was still getting to know but who obviously cared for the same people she did. 

Pulling the blanket up, Isabelle shuffled closer.  An arm wrapped around Clary tugged her gently, who whimpered in her sleep and rolled to rest her head on Izzy’s chest.  As she drifted to sleep, Izzy thought about how their parents might never understand them, but in this house, she found nothing but love and acceptance.  As far as Izzy was concerned, that knowledge was the best Christmas present of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have reached the end. I hope everyone enjoyed my little ficlets. If you ever have Clizzy (or Malec or Jimon or Saphael) prompts you would like written, hit me up on my tumblr. Thanks for reading along!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
